I Knew You Were Trouble
by LiwNa
Summary: "Ton regard reste au sol. Tu n'oses pas croiser le sien. Tu le sais attentif. Tu ne veux pas voir cet air peiné qui va naitre sur son visage, la manière dont son regard te brulera."
1. I Knew You Were Trouble

_**Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago-Il était une fois, il y a de cela quelques erreurs.**_**  
**_**I was in your sights, you got me all alone- J'étais dans ta ligne de mire, je me suis retrouvée seule avec toi.  
You found me-Tu m'as trouvée.**_

Ton regard reste au sol. Tu n'oses pas croiser le sien. Tu le sais attentif. Tu ne veux pas voir cet air peiné qui va naitre sur son visage, la manière dont son regard te brulera. Tu ne veux pas penser que tu en seras l'unique responsable. Brièvement, tu fermes les yeux, ta bouche est sèche, tes mots restent coincés dans ta gorge. Tu la sens se tendre à travers vos doigts entrelacés. Le silence pèse de tout son poids sur tes poumons, enserre ta gorge, empêche le moindre souffle d'en sortir, le moindre son. Tu quittes le sol des yeux et tu croises les siens, sombres, qui étudient chacun de tes mouvements. Qui t'analysent. Tu regardes ces yeux, t'y perds. Un éclat y passe. Elle sait. Tu sais qu'elle sait, qu'elle attends juste que tu le lui dises. Parce qu'elle veut l'entendre de ta bouche. Parce qu'elle veut que les mots qui vous condamneront sortent de ta bouche, sans qu'elle t'y oblige ou ne te mette devant des faits avérés. Parce qu'une infime part d'elle espère encore qu'elle se trompe, que l'évidence qu'elle perçoit n'est que le fruit d'une mauvaise lecture de ton corps, de ton attitude. De ton regard qui a changé. Tes yeux se perdent sur vos doigts entrelacés. Tu les serres un peu plus. Les mots refusent de quitter ta bouche, ton cœur refuse de la blesser. Pourtant tu sais que c'est trop tard, que le mal est déjà fait et que les regrets n'y changeront rien. Elle est déjà blessée. Au fond, tu sais que c'est probablement la dernière fois que tu frôles ses doigts. Qu'ils entrelaceront les tiens de cette manière. Tu inspires profondément, tentant de trouver le courage de dire les mots qui blessent. Peut-être pardonnera-t-elle. Peut-être. Espoir. Elle t'aime. Peut-être assez pour te pardonner. Espoir. Tu ouvres la bouche pour une longue tirade emmêlée de sentiments mais seul un murmure passe la barrière de tes lèvres.

**" - Oui."**

Des larmes perlent à ses yeux quand elle détourne son regard du tien. Une brèche s'ouvre en toi. Ses doigts se défont des tiens, elle se lève, prends sa veste d'un geste lent et les larmes roulant toujours le long de ses joues, elle marche vers la porte. Tu te relèves de ta chaise, tentes de l'arrêter, elle se dégage. Tu t'excuses, les larmes perlent à tes yeux. Tu regrettes. Tu regrettes. Tu empêches la porte de s'ouvrir de ta main. Tu l'aimes. Tu regrettes. Elle a plus de force que toi et parvient à ouvrir la porte d'un coup sec. Tu t'excuses. Des larmes perlent à tes yeux. Tu regrettes. Tellement. Mais elle ne t'écoutes pas, elle sort. Tu entends le bruit de son auto dans l'allée. Tu cours, tu cours au dehors pour la rattraper mais elle est déjà partie et tu fais demi-tour. Dans le silence tu rentres chez _vous_. Tu es seule dans la maison vide et, désormais, tout n'est plus que douleurs.

_**I guess you didn't care- Je crois bien que tu t'en fichais.  
And I guess I liked that- Et je crois bien que ça me plaisait.**_

_Il t'attires contre lui. Ses lèvres cherchent les tiennes. Tu recules. Tu ne peux pas. Tu as fais ta vie. Il n'apparait que rarement dans ta vie mais assez pour te rendre complètement dingue. Mais tu ne peux pas. Parce qu'en son absence vous vous êtes trouvées. En son absence, vous vous êtes construites. Tu recules, le repousse doucement. Tentes de lui expliquer. Son regard est de braise, ses mains restent sur ta taille. Un prénom franchit à nouveau tes lèvres quand il demande qui. Jane. Il hausse les sourcils. Tu présumes que c'est du au fait que c'est une femme. Tes mains se posent sur les siennes, les ôtent de ta taille et tu t'entends lui dire que vous pouvez rester amis. Au fond de toi, tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Que votre passion vous a trop consommée auparavant pour qu'un jour cela puisse être le cas. Tu le détailles du regard une fois encore. Il n'a pas changé.Tu recules brusquement comme si tu t'étais brulée en croisant son regard et un sourire mystérieux vient flotter sur ses lèvres. Tu réponds mécaniquement lorsqu'il te demande si elle est là ce soir. Non, une affaire l'a faite se rendre à Revere avec ses partenaires, elle est absente pour deux jours, elle ne sera de retour que demain soir. Il sourit. T'attires contre lui et tu comprends ce qu'il attend de toi. Ses mains glissent de ta taille vers tes hanches, descendent encore jusqu'à s'arrêter sur tes fesses. Tu haïs la manière dont ton corps répond à ces caresses. Ses lèvres glissent sur ta nuque, remontent jusqu'à ta mâchoire, se détachent de ta peau pour s'arrêter juste devant tes lèvres. Vos souffles se mélangent, tes pensées sont confuses. Tu ne peux pas. Non, tu ne peux pas. Tes lèvres viennent rencontrer celles, patientes, qui n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des tiennes._

_**And when I fell hard - Et lorsque je suis tombée durement.  
You took a step back- Tu as pris du recul.  
Without me- Sans moi.**_

Tu es dans la cuisine. Ressassant tes souvenirs, ressassant tes erreurs. Tes mains tiennent difficilement ton verre de vin. Le liquide rouge vif ballotte dans ton verre. D'un trait, tu en avales le contenu. Le liquide frai coulant dans ta gorge ne t'apporte aucun réconfort, elle reste toujours aussi sèche. Tu te ressers un verre. Tu ne vois plus, les larmes dans tes yeux floutant le monde autour de toi. Tu remontes ton verre devant ton visage alors que tu fermes tes yeux devenus aveugles. Les gouttes qui glissent de tes joues viennent se mêler à ton vin mais tu n'en a plus rien à faire. Tu te laisses glisser au sol. Regarde ton portable pour n'y voir aucun appel manqué, aucun message. Dans tes pleurs, tu soupires. Tu essaies de l'appeler. Elle ne réponds pas. Tu réessaies. Laisse un message sur sa boite vocale. Ça pourrait être le 20ème, tu n'as pas compté. Tu déposes ton verre vide au sol. Une idée te vint à l'esprit. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu le sais. C'est une idée en provenance directe de tout le vin que tu as ingurgité ce soir. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, sans savoir pour quoi, tu composes à nouveau un numéro. Pas celui de celle que tu as blessée, le sien. Sa voix masculine et virile se diffuse dans ton oreille. Tu tentes de parler mais ta voix se brise. Mais les larmes viennent te trahir et il ne capte pas tes mots. Tu respires difficilement, inspires longuement jusqu'à ce que ta voix soit assez sûre pour que tes mots soient compréhensible. Tu lui racontes. Tu lui dis qu'elle sait. Qu'elle est partie. Que tu es seule et que tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Que tu l'aimes. Que tu regrettes. Tu n'as aucune idée de pourquoi tu lui dis ça à lui mais les mots sortent seuls de ta bouche, tu ne parviens pas à les contrôler. Ta voix se brise sur les derniers mots. Tu n'obtiens que le silence comme réponse. Tu murmures doucement son prénom, afin de savoir si il est toujours là. Sa voix est froide. Il est occupé, il viendra te voir quand il aura le temps et que ça l'arrangera. Il te souhaite une bonne nuit et raccroche rapidement. A quoi pensais-tu en l'appelant ?

_**And he's long gone, when he's next to me- Et il est ailleurs, lorsqu'il est avec moi.**_

_Ses mains cherchent le bord de ta robe, la remontent le long de tes cuisses. Sa langue caresse tes lèvres que tu entrouvres. Soudainement, tu doutes. Tu as besoin d'air et tu recules, tentes de te dégager de son emprise mais il te garde contre lui, ses mains pressant tes cuisses d'une délicieuse manière. Tu évites son regard. Tu ne peux pas. Un murmure parvint à tes oreilles. Elle n'en saura rien et vous avez toujours partagés une passion enflammée. La pression sur tes cuisses se fait plus forte et tes lèvres retournent retrouver les siennes. Avides. Il te soulève, te pose sur le sofa, ses mains remontant toujours plus ta robe. Une de ses mains se détache de ta peau pour te pousser doucement, de façon à ce que tu t'allonges. Tu sens le poids de son corps sur le tien. Il se place de manière à ce qu'il se sente bien, sans vraiment faire attention à toi. Ton visage se crispe brièvement quand il place trop de son poids au même endroit et que la douleur file à travers ton corps. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec les manières plus douces, plus prévoyantes de Jane et, une fois encore, tu sépares tes lèvres des siennes. Tu ne peux pas. Tu le sens entre tes jambes, à travers vos vêtements. Tu croises son regard ardent. Vous êtes déjà allé trop loin te disent ses lèvres. Il vient rechercher les tiennes, faisant taire tes mots._

_**And I realize the blame is on me-Et je réalise alors que la faute ne revient qu'à moi.**_

Tu regarde les photos défiler sous tes yeux, ton doigt frôlant l'écran de ton portable à chaque fois que vous êtes ensembles. Caressant son visage de tes doigts. Un sourire triste venant se placer sur tes lèvres quand tes yeux se posent sur les photos que vous partagez. Frissonnant à chaque fois que tu croises vos regards heureux, ces regards d'amour pur qu'elle a pour toi. Frémit quand tu la vois protectrice, aimante et sans honte à ton égard. Des larmes s'écrasent sur l'écran, rendant floues les images et tu verrouilles ton portable que tu poses près de toi avant de replier les jambes contre ta poitrine. Tu aimerais lui en vouloir. Lui en vouloir de te laisser seule, d'être partie. D'avoir quitté la maison sans un mot pour toi. Mais c'est ta faute et tu le sais. Tu ressens de la colère. Elle te brule de l'intérieur. Tu ressens cette rage contre toi même. Elle a traversé toutes ses peurs pour toi, a laissé tomber ses défenses pour toi, s'est ouverte à toi, s'est donnée à toi. A aucun moment, elle n'a pensé que tu la blesserais de cette manière. Et tu ressens de la haine. Tu hurles dans tes genoux, ta bouche ouverte contre ta peau froide, étouffant ton cri de haine et de peine. Tu hais la souffrance que tu lui causes. Tes mains rencontrent ton visage. Elles sont froides, te giflent pour tes erreurs. Tes larmes coulent abondamment, tu ne tentes même plus de les retenir, trop focalisée sur la haine qui te consume soudain. Tu hais le fait que tu ne puisses pas revenir en arrière. Tu hais le fait qu'elle soit partie. Tu hais le fait qu'il n'y ai rien à dire. Tu hais ton impuissance. Tu hais tes erreurs. Tu te hais.

_**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in- Car je savais que tu ne m'apporterais que des ennuis dès l'instant où je t'ai vu entrer.**_

_Tu restes un instant immobile sur le pas de la porte à regarder celui qui se tient devant toi. Un sourire vient éclairer son visage quand il détaille ton visage. T'analyse. Un seul mot s'échappe de tes lèvres dans ta stupéfaction. Un nom, en réalité. -__**Ian ? **__Ce n'est pas une question, et tu le sais. Tu sais bien que c'est lui qui se tient devant toi, le même regard dans les yeux que la dernière fois. Mais tu ne peux pas retenir l'inflexion interrogative de ta voix. Quand il voit que tu restes immobile, il rit et fait un pas vers toi. Tu recules vivement, lui fais de la place pour qu'il puisse entrer et tu fermes derrière lui. Il s'avance pour te saluer et tu sens ton coeur battre plus fort, plus vite quand tu tournes la tête pour lui présenter ta joue au dernier moment. Tu t'écartes, les mains tremblantes, lui fait signe de s'installer. Il prends place sur une chaise autour de l'ilot de la cuisine. Tu lui proposes un verre de vin qu'il accepte volontiers. Tu ouvres le frigo pour en prendre une bouteille fraiche. L'air froid te fait du bien. Tes pensées sont embrouillées. Tu lui tends un verre de vin et t'en sers un que tu serres près de ta poitrine. Ton cœur bat plus fort. Tu le détailles tandis qu'il déguste la boisson. Il n'a pas changé. Pas du tout. Quand son regard croise le tien, tu baisses la tête rapidement avant de boire d'un trait ton verre et de le déposer plus loin. Il repousse son verre vide et se lève. S'approche lentement de toi._

_**So shame on me now- C'est moi qui devrait avoir honte à présent.**_

Et tu le hais. Tu le hais parce qu'il savait les liens que tu as avec Jane. Que tu** avais **? Tu le hais parce que toutes les fois où tu as reculé, il a insisté, t'a titillée là où tu es le plus sensible. Il te connait assez bien pour savoir ce qui te touches, ce qui te fais réagir. Il le sait et s'en est servit pour toi. Contre toi. Un triste rire vint secouer ton corps alors que tu tends tes jambes, regardant tes pieds nus heurter le bord glacial de l'ilot central de ta cuisine. On a toujours le choix et tu le sais. Tu le hais parce que il t'a tentée mais tu te hais encore plus de ne pas avoir pu résister. Et maintenant, en plus de la haine, tu sens de la honte filer en toi. Prendre possession de ton corps. Tes mains se remettent à trembler. Tes lèvres se rappellent des mots qu'elles ont formulés quand vous vous êtes trouvées. Ces mots sincères, vrais, tendre et protecteurs. Ces propres mots qui se retournent contre toi, pinçant chaque parcelles de ta peau à la trahison que tu as faite. Tes mains, tes doigts se rappellent de vos promesses. Vos doigts entrelacés quand jamais vous ne vous sépareriez, quand jamais vous ne blesseriez l'autre, quand toujours vous protégeriez l'autre. Ton regard se pose sur ta main droite. A l'endroit où tu voudrais qu'une bague se trouve. Où tu attendais pour demander à ce qu'une bague y soit mise. Tu ne l'as pas fais, tu attendais patiemment le moment parfait. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Tes yeux se rappellent les regards que vous avez échangés. Tout les sentiments qui y sont passés. Tu fermes tes yeux. Tu te souviens de ses doigts les frôlant légèrement pour sécher tes larmes, de ses lèvres s'y posant doucement pour calmer tes pleurs. Ta poitrine est à nouveau agitée de sanglots et tu te laisses glisser au sol, sentant le froid du carrelage mordre ta peau dénudée. Sentant la dureté du sol dans ton dos. Tu laisses tes larmes faire un carnage de ton corps. Tu laisses tes larmes se battre sur toi. Tu n'en as plus rien à faire. Elle est partie.

_**Flew me to places I'd never been -Tu m'as emmené à des endroits où je n'étais jamais allée.  
Til you put me down -Jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses tomber. **_

_Ses mains quittent définitivement tes cuisses, remontent le long de ton dos tandis que sa langue prend possession de ta bouche. Tu sens la tirette de ta robe descendre le long de ta colonne. Tu gémis doucement. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Ses mains rugueuses trouvent tes omoplates, font glisser ta robe le long de ton corps. Se replacent sur le haut de ton corps, frôlent ta poitrine alors que tout tissus la quitte. Tu mords ta lèvre quand tu sens ton bassin s'agiter malgré toi et dans un sourire coquin, il retire totalement ta robe qu'il jette au sol. Son regard glisse sur tes formes et il défait lentement sa chemise. Ses gestes sont sensuels. Tu sais qu'il le fait exprès. Tu sais qu'il veut te faire fondre. Et tu es obligée d'admettre qu'il s'y prends très bien pour te faire faire ce qu'il veut. Tes mains filent vers son torse, déboutonnent rapidement la blouse. Il voit ton empressement, tes mains tremblantes, ton esprit embrumé. T'attires contre lui. Il est intelligent. Il sait que s'il cesse d'agir, tu vas fuir. Il faudrait qu'il cesse d'agir avant que, définitivement, vous alliez trop loin. Vous avez déjà franchis une ligne mais pas encore toutes, il y a toujours moyen de revenir en arrière pour l'instant. Ses yeux croisent les tiens. Il voit le doute dans ton regard, la pointe de regret qui menace d'y naitre et, rapidement, te soulève. Instinctivement, tes jambes entourent sa taille. Et ce que tu sens contre toi, te fais oublier tout tes doutes, fait définitivement tomber toutes tes barrières. Les dernières défenses que tu avais s'effondrant alors que tu prends sauvagement ses lèvres et qu'il te porte jusqu'à la chambre. Sa chambre. Votre chambre.  
Quand tu t'éveilles, tes doigts glissent sur le draps pour ne rencontrer que de l'air froid. Que du vide. Tu te redresses. Il est parti. Tu te dis que c'est mieux ainsi malgré que tu sens une petite pointe dans ta poitrine. Tu prends ton portable pour regarder l'heure et voit des appels manqués de celle avec qui tu partages ta vie. Le poids de ce que tu as fait te rattrape déjà. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'avait normalement pas le droit de t'appeler. Qu'elle avait certainement du s'éclipser pour entendre ta voix mais que, aux prises avec Ian, tu n'avais pas entendu. Moins de quelques heures sont passées et, déjà, tu ressens le poids de tes actes sur tes épaules. Que déjà des regrets viennent poindre en ta poitrine. Tu te lèves, un peu perdue avant d'aller t'apprêter pour aller travailler.  
A la fin de la journée, la nuit déjà bien avancée, tu entends les clefs dans la porte et une voix joyeuse retentir dans la maison. Tu as fait en sorte que le repas soit prêt pour son retour et tu l'as attendue avant de manger. Elle s'approche pour t'embrasser. Ses lèvres se posent sur les tiennes pour un long baiser mais tu le romps au bout de quelques seconde. Ses sourcils se soulèvent mais elle ne dit rien. Le poids dans ta poitrine s'accentue de plus en plus. Tu la regardes s'asseoir, un air quelque peu épuisé par ces deux jours de couverture ainsi que par la route et tu sers le repas. Tu l'écoutes raconter comment ce sont passés ces deux jours, comment en simplement deux jours tu as pu autant lui manquer. Elle t'a manquée aussi. Sa main se pose sur la tienne. Tu la retires, prends vos assiettes vides et les déposes dans l'évier. Tu as envie de vomir. Tu te rassieds. Elle te regarde l'air inquiet. Elle t'analyse. Cherche à capter ton regard alors que tu fuis le sien. Elle entrelace ses doigts dans les tiens, te demande d'une voix douce ce qui ne va pas. Tu as de plus en plus envie de vomir, de t'enfuir. Tes joues rosissent. Ton regard se perds vers le bas. Elle insiste. Sa voix est douce. Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Elle veut te voir heureuse. Elle t'aime. Tu soupires doucement et ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Elle te pose alors une question. Tu frémis à cette question mais tu bloques. Tu ne peux pas. Ton regard reste au sol. Tu n'oses pas croiser le sien. Tu le sais attentif.  
_  
_**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground - Maintenant, je me retrouve étendue sur un sol dur et froid.**_

Ton corps est toujours agité de spasmes. Tes joues toujours inondées de larmes salées. Tes mains griffent le sol avant de venir griffer tes jambes. Tu te hais. Tu te hais. Tu hais tout ce que tu es. Tout ce que tu fais. Tout ce que tu as fais. Ta tête heurte le sol dans un mouvement de rage et tu te lèves. Habituellement, tu gardes le contrôle de toi mais pas quand il s'agit d'elle. Pas quand il s'agit de Jane. Tes doigts attrapent ton verre et le projettent aussi loin que tu peux. Tu le regardes se briser contre le mur, les bouts de verres heurtant le sol en de petits tintements. Tu regrettes presqu'instantanément ton geste. Tu as beau être blessée, être en colère, te haïr, ton esprit ne peut s'empêcher de garder sa part de rationalité qui le caractérise. Tu sais que si le verre brisé reste là, Bass risque d'en ingérer. Ou Watson, la tortue de Jane. Tu te rappelles quand tu la lui as offerte après que son appartement eut été saccagé. D'autres souvenirs te frappent alors que tu ramasses du bout des doigts les plus gros bouts de verre. Vos sourires complices, vos regards entendus. Tout ce qui en disait long sur ce que vous ressentiez l'une pour l'autre mais que vous ne vous n'étiez jamais avouées. Le verre entièrement ramassé, tu te laisses à nouveau glisser lentement au sol quand un coup à la porte te fais te stopper. Espoir. Tu cours vers la porte. Vers la sortie et l'ouvres en trombe. Il se tient devant toi. Lui. Tu hurles, laisses tomber tes poings fermés sur son torse. Le repousse quand il veut t'enlacer. Hurles encore. Tu sais que tu ne lui fais pas mal. Que tu n'as pas assez de force pour le blesser. Mais ce n'est pas ton but. Mais c'est la seule chose que tu trouves à lui faire. De toute tes forces, tu le pousses et il fait quelques pas en arrière avant de faire demi tour, un sourire en coin. Tu vois la lumière s'allumer dans la maison d'amis mais tu t'en fiches, tu fermes la porte. Les larmes recommencent à couler le long tes joues. Tu retournes dans la cuisine fraiche, te laisses retomber au le sol. Tes cheveux sont mit n'importe comment, emmêlés. Tes poings sont serrés jusqu'à en devenir blancs. Tes yeux sont bouffis et rougis par les larmes mais tu t'en fiches. Tu te hais. Elle est partie et le vide en toi est tellement immense qu'il t'engouffre.

* * *

_**Ceci m'est venu à l'esprit alors que je lisais l'en-tête d'une fic en anglais sur le même sujet. J'ai trouvé le concept intéressant et me suis dis que j'allais y repenser. Pile à ce moment, ce morceau est passé à la radio. Je ne suis pas une fan de Taylor Swift (désolée) mais j'ai tout de suite accroché à la musique, aux paroles et tout s'est mit en place si vite dans mon esprit que je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je l'écrive. Quand j'ai commencé, j'ai eu envie de tester quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour moi. J'ai écris ça assez rapidement et j'espère ne pas m'être ratée. Je dois avouer qu'écrire selon le point de vue des personnages est très intéressant**_.  
_**Voilà, vous savez donc d'où ça vient.**_

_**Je vous laisse juges.**_


	2. Jane

_**No apologies, he'll never see you cry- Aucunes excuses, il ne te verra jamais pleurer.**_  
_**Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why-Il fait semblant de ne pas savoir que c'est à cause de lui si.**_  
_**You're drowning- Tu fonds (en larmes).**_

Tu roules mécaniquement. C'est à peine si tu arrives à voir la route à travers le rideau de larmes devant tes yeux. C'est à peine si tu parviens à rester concentrée sur la route tellement tu es épuisée. C'est à peine si tu parviens à rester consciente tant tu souffres. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Tu te demandes si tu as fais quelque chose de mal pour qu'elle te fasse ça. Tu ne cesses de chercher où tu as faillis. A quel moment elle a cessé d'être heureuse, d'être satisfaite avec toi. Satisfaite de toi. A quel moment elle ne s'est plus sentie complète comme toi tu sens quand tu es avec elle. Tu sens ton cœur battre dans ta poitrine et chaque battements est plus douloureux que le précédent. Des appels de phare, un long coup de klaxon et une voiture passant en trombe près de toi te font comprendre qu'il faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes de rouler. Tu te ranges sur le bas côté de la route, laisses tomber ton front sur ton volant. La colère monte en toi, se mêle avec ta peine. Brûle. Tu ne comprends pas, pourtant, tu essaies. Pourquoi t'as t-elle fait ça ? Tu lui as tout donné, tu as essayé de la rendre heureuse comme tu le pouvais. Tu as toujours pensé qu'elle te parlerait si quelque chose n'allait pas, si ça ne lui suffisait pas. Ton poings fermé rencontre ton volant, le klaxon résonne brièvement. Elle t'as toujours dis que tu lui suffisais, que tu étais tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle est tout ce dont tu as besoin. Mais elle est aussi celle qui fait qu'en ce moment, tu ouvres subitement ta portière pour déverser sur la route tout ce que tu as dans ton estomac. Celle qui te donne l'impression de ton cœur explose à chaque battement. Celle qui te fait garder ce gout permanent de bile au fond de ta gorge. Ton portable sonne. C'est elle. Tu regardes sa photo s'afficher. Son prénom. Tu regardes l'écran clignoter. Tu sens l'appareil vibrer dans ta paume. Tu écoutes la musique. Tu regardes l'écran, la photo jusqu'à ce ton portable redevienne silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que l'habitacle replonge dans le silence. Tu songes au fait que tu aurais pu, toi aussi, te laisser aller dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. D'un autre. De Casey. Mais tu ne l'as pas fais. Parce que tu l'aimes. Parce qu'elle est tout ce dont tu as besoin et plus encore. Tu te relèves, sors de ta voiture, fais quelques pas. Tu tentes de chasser les larmes de tes yeux. L'air frais et le vent sur ton visage t'apaisent un peu.

_Tu roules depuis longtemps. Tu es épuisée. Tu as envie de faire une pause sur une aire d'autoroute mais ton envie de rentrez chez vous est plus souris à l'idée de la revoir. Elle t'a manquée. Ça peut paraitre étrange mais en moins de 48h, elle t'a manqué. Énormément. Tu bailles et décides de t'arrêter quelques minutes pour prendre un café. Tu ne voudrais pas d'un faut que quelque chose te requinque. Tu te dépêches de vider ton gobelet et reprends la route. Tu es bientot arrivée. Au loin, tu vois votre maison. Tu te gares dans l'allée et marche d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Tu annonces joyeusement ton retour puis, elle sort de la cuisine. La lumière tamisée qu'elle laisse allumée le soir se reflète dans ses cheveux. Tu as l'impression d'y voir des reflets de feu danser. Ton cœur se serre. Dieu, que tu l'aimes. Tu t'avances vers elle. Elle frémit quand tu l'embrasses et romps votre échange rapidement. Tes sourcils se soulèvent. A-t-elle un problème ? Tu ne dis rien. Tu mets ça sur le compte d'une mauvaise interprétation de ta part. Elle apporte le repas. Vous commencez à manger et, avec cet enthousiasme enfantin qui te caractérise, tu lui racontes tes deux jours de couverture. Tu lui racontes que ça n'a pas été si désagréable que ça, Frost et Korsak sont une compagnie agréable. Tu lui dis qu'elle t'a manqué. Que tu aurais voulu entendre sa voix. Que tu n'en reviens pas comment en seulement deux jours elle a pu te manquer autant. Tout au long de ton récit, tu la sens distraite. Ailleurs. Tes sourcils se froncent quelque peu et tu poses ta main sur la sienne._

Tu marches vers ton véhicule. Tu refermes ta porte, redémarre la voiture. Tu ne sais pas où aller, tu as emménagé chez elle il y a environ un an. Tu roules jusqu'à chez vous. Chez elle. Tu éteins le moteur, retire la clef du contact. Tout est calme. Le vent passe dans les buissons, secoue leurs feuilles. Tout est calme. Sauf tes pensées. Tes pensées qui ne sont que hurlements. Hurlements de ton cœur. Peine et colère. Colère et peine. Amour. Amour. Tu aimerais lui pardonner mais tu ne sais pas comment. Tu étouffes dans l'habitacle de l'auto, tu sors. Tu respires l'air froid. Il te gifle, brûle tes poumons. Non loin, tu vois votre maison. Sa maison. Tu t'adosses à la voiture, te laisses glisser au sol. Tu sens l'herbe humide mouiller tes vêtements mais tu t'en fiches. Rien ne comptes plus pour toi que la peine qui brûle ton cœur, qui brûle ton âme. Te laisse vide et seule. Tes doigts caressent l'herbe mouillée, tu joues avec les brins, ton esprit tentant de trouver un moyen d'apaiser la douleur qui vrille ton corps. Des cris te font relever la tête. Des hurlements seraient des mots plus justes. Tes yeux se portent chez vous. Chez elle. Tu vois ses cheveux désordonnés, ses poings s'abattrent sur une silhouette. Tu vois cette ombre s'approcher pour enlacer celle qui habite ton cœur depuis si longtemps et celui-ci se serre un peu plus. Ta tête retombe, tu ne regarde plus, les larmes coulent le long de tes joues et viennent se mêler aux restes de pluie sur le gazon. Tu entends la porte de chez _elle_ claquer. Tu ne relèves même plus la tête. Dans quel but ? Des pas se font entendre. Tu tressaillis quand tu te rends compte qu'ils arrivent dans ta direction. Tu vois Ian approcher lentement, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu sèches rapidement tes larmes. Tu es trop fière pour qu'il te voit pleurer. Tu le hais. Tu le hais. Tu le hais. Tu te redresses brusquement à son passage devant toi. Son sourire satisfait disparait de son visage à ta vue. Il sait que tu sais. Tu le vois te regarder, tu sais qu'il voit tes yeux brillants. Mais tu sais aussi qu'il ne sait pas si c'est de haine ou si c'est de peine. Les deux. Tu fais un pas provocant vers lui et il recule avant de se remettre à marcher d'un pas rapide. Un long soupir s'échappant de ta poitrine, tu te laisses glisser au sol. Chaque parcelle de ton corps te fait souffrir. Ton esprit entier est focalisé sur ce qui se passe en ce moment. Sur ce qu'elle a fait, sur ce que tu as fais. Sur ce que tu aurais du faire. Sur ce que tu aurais du voir.

_**Now I heard you moved on, from whispers on the street - Là, j'apprends que tu m'as déjà oublié, selon les murmures de la rue.  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be- Une autre de tes conquêtes, c'est tout ce que je suis à**_**_ présent._**

Tu as ta tête entre tes mains. Tout t'est douloureux. La moindre de tes pensées, le moindre de tes souvenirs. Tu aimerais arrêter de pleurer, te lever. Aller chercher tes affaires. Les mettre dans la voiture sans un regard pour elle, sans une larme. Tu aimerais aller de l'avant, pouvoir te dire que tu peux vivre sans elle. Tu envisages de lui pardonner. Elle est tout pour toi. Tu ne te vois pas vivre sans elle. Non. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Ça t'est physiquement impossible. Et ta main file vers ton cœur meurtrit. Se crispe sur ta poitrine. Tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes. Et c'est à cause de ça que la peine est si intense. Tu l'aimes. Et c'est à cause de ça que tu ne peux pas dire juste partir, aller de l'avant sans se retourner. Tu l'aimes. Et c'est ce qui te donne l'envie de t'allonger et d'attendre que quelque chose se passe. N'importe quoi. Que quelque chose te tombe dessus. Que quelque chose ou quelqu'un t'arraches le cœur pour ne plus avoir mal. Tu l'aimes. Et c'est ce qui te donnes envie de lui pardonner. Tu ne peux pas. Tu n'y arrives pas. Comment pourrais-tu y arriver ? Tu ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir si mal. Maintenant que tu en ressens une douleur physique, tout les poèmes que tu as du apprendre lorsque tu étais encore à l'école prennent du sens à tes yeux.

_Elle retire sa main et prends vos assiettes vide pour les porter à la cuisine. Ton cœur se serre. Il y a un problème. As-tu fais quelque chose de mal sans le vouloir ? Elle se rassied. Tu la regardes, tentes de voir ce qu'il y a. Ton regard est inquiet. Tu lies tes doigts avec les siens. Elle tente de s'en défaire mais tu tiens bon. Tu lui demandes ce qui ne va pas. Tu essaies de garder une voix douce malgré ton inquiétude. Ton regard ne la quitte pas. Tu observes ses réactions, tente de voir où est le problème. Ta gorge se serre quand tu crois comprendre. Tu te crispes. La question franchit tes lèvres dans un murmure. Elle ne réagit pas, garde son regard au sol. A-t-elle seulement notifié ta question ? L'as-tu seulement formulée oralement ? Son regard est rivé loin du tien et tu sens la peine venir perforer ton cœur. Tu gardes ton regard sur elle alors qu'elle est immobile. De longues minutes passent où la seule chose que tu entends sont vos respirations et les battements irraisonnés de ton cœur. Tu sens déjà les larmes perler à tes yeux en prévision de ce qui va sortir de sa bouche qui s'entrouvre légèrement pour un souffle. **"- Oui."** Ton monde s'effondre. Tu te détaches d'elle. Te lèves. Tes gestes sont lents. Empreints de douleur. Elle se réveille soudain. Tu la vois te suivre alors que tu marches vers la porte. Tu l'entends te parler mais tu ne comprends pas ses mots. Tu l'entends mais tu ne perçois pas ce qu'elle dit. Tu es dans une autre dimension. Une dimension où tout n'est plus que douleurs. Tu poses ta main sur la poignée mais la sienne vient l'empêcher de s'ouvrir. Tu tournes ta tête vers elle. Plonge ton regard dans le sien. Elle frémit à ce qu'elle y voit. Peine et colère. Amour. D'un coup sec tu ouvres la porte. Elle recule brusquement de quelques pas sous l'impact et le choc. Tu sors. Tu fuis. C'est la seule chose qu'il te reste à faire. La seule chose que tu maitrises encore. Elle reste sonnée sur le pallier de la porte. Tu démarres ta voiture. Dans le rétroviseur, tu la vois courir dans l'allée, te faisant des signes, te suppliant.  
Tu es déjà partie._

Et tes yeux se posent sur les étoiles. Et tu te demandes si quelque part il y a un Dieu qui veille sur nous. Toute ta vie, tu as considéré que oui. Tu n'as jamais douté même quand Maura t'as dis qu'elle n'était pas croyante et que croire n'était pas rationnel. Que rien ne prouvait l'existence d'un quelconque Dieu. Tu te rappelles lui avoir répondu que rien ne prouvait le contraire. Tu ne lui en as pas voulu, tu n'as pas non plus voulu la forcer à croire. Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. Tu sais que c'est quelque chose que l'on ressent ou non. Qu'il n'y a pas à forcer. Que c'est quelque chose qui doit être naturel pour être vraiment sincère. Comme l'Amour. On ne force pas son cœur. Dans ta tête, tu demandes de l'aide aux étoiles, à ceux qui sont là-haut. Tu pries. Tu pries pour recevoir de l'aide. Pour savoir quoi faire. Pour savoir vivre. Tu es interrompues par des chuchotements. Ta tête se redresse légèrement alors que tu veilles votre maison. Sa maison. Tes yeux se plissent, il fait sombre, tu vois mal. Une ombre discute avec celle qui partage ta vie. Qui a partagé ta vie. Tu as beau être loin et sa figure a beau n'être que peu éclairée, tu reconnaitrais ce visage entre milles. Cet ovale, ces traits fins. Tu devines un léger sourire sur ses lèvres quand l'ombre entre. La porte se ferme et ta main serre un peu plus ton cœur. Soudainement, tu réalises que tu l'avais déjà probablement perdue avant tout ça. Que tu as été aveugle de croire que tu lui suffirais.

**_And now I see- Et maintenant je me rends compte._**  
**_Now I see- Maintenant je me rends compte._**  
**_And I realize the joke is on me- Et je réalise que le dindon de la farce, c'est moi._**

Tu te laisses tomber dans l'herbe. Le sol est gelé et dur sous toi. Ton dos l'heurte violemment quand tu laisses ton poids t'emporter mais tu t'en fiches. Rien ne compte plus que la douleur dans ton cœur. Une petite chose t'avais jusque là un peu consolée. Non, consolée n'est pas le bon mot. Apaisée. Tu n'aimes pas la savoir triste. Surtout si c'est à cause de toi. Même si tu es en colère, même si tu lui tournes le dos. Tu n'aimes pas la savoir triste. Si elle est triste, tu l'es aussi. Mais la savoir triste t'apaisait quelques peu. Tu ne peux pas dire consoler puisque rien ne semble pouvoir calmer la douleur qui pulse de ton cœur. Mais maintenant que tu viens de voir quelqu'un entrer chez _elle_. Que tu as pu deviner un léger sourire sur son visage, la peine dans ton cœur se fait plus forte. Plus lancinante. Comment tu te sens à présent ne lui importe pas. A peine partie, déjà remplacée. Tes yeux se ferment sous l'afflux de la douleur dans ta poitrine. La peine se fait plus piquante. Tu adresses une prière silencieuse, espérant être écoutée. Tu supplies. Tu supplies pour que douleur se fasse moins hargneuse, moins agressive, moins douloureuse. Tu supplies pour que tout s'arrête. Tu supplies pour ne plus rien ressentir. Pour ne plus ressentir ça. Tes larmes séchées, tes yeux s'ouvrent soudainement. Se perdent dans les étoiles. Tu te perds dans l'Univers. Brièvement, tu te rends compte que tu n'es rien. Tu te rends compte que tu as tout perdu. Son amour, son amitié. Ton amour, ton amitié. Ta haine te ramène à la réalité. Tes poings s'abattent sur la terre dure. Tu te hais. Comment as-tu pu croire que tu lui serais suffisante ? Comment as-tu pu être si aveugle ? Ta haine te brule, surpasse temporairement ta peine. Tout est de sa faute. Tu t'es ouverte à elle. Tu as tenté de lui offrir tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Puis tu te dis qu'il y a forcément une raison à tout ça. Que ce doit être de ta faute. Quelque part, tu ne sais pas où, tu as faillis. Tu as faillis à la rendre heureuse. Ça n'excuse pas son geste mais çà te donne une raison de te sentir encore plus en colère contre toi. Ta haine brûle. Pour elle. Pour toi. Pour vous. D'un geste vif et souple, tu te relèves et marches d'un pas dur vers une demeure qui n'est désormais plus la tienne. A quelques mètres de la porte, tes doigts chatouillent les clefs dans ta poche. Tu t'arrêtes subitement. A travers l'espace entre les rideaux, tu peux voir ton salon. Non. Son salon. La lumière est faible. Tu supposes que seules celles de la cuisine sont allumées comme plus tôt dans la soirée. Ton cœur se brise soudain quand deux ombres s'étreignent. Tu sais que l'une d'elles est la sienne. La sienne. Des larmes brillent à nouveau dans tes yeux quand tu fais demi-tour pour sonner chez ta mère. Rien ne bouge dans la maison d'ami. Tu re-sonnes mais personne ne vient t'ouvrir. Un sanglot étranglé s'échappe de ta gorge et tu retournes vers ta voiture. Tu ne sais pas où aller.

_**And the saddest fear, comes creeping in -Et une triste peur s'installe et je me dis que peut-être.**_  
_**That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything-Tu ne m'as jamais réellement aimée, moi, ou elle, ou qui que ce soit, ou quoi que ce soit.**_  
_**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground-Maintenant, je me retrouve étendue sur un sol dur et froid.**_

Tu ouvres la portière arrière de ta voiture et tu te laisses tomber sur la banquette. Tu claques sèchement la porte et te roules en boule sur les sièges. Tu détestes la façon qu'à ton corps d'adopter une telle position. La façon dont ton cœur prends possession de tes pensées. La façon dont celles-ci te tourmentent. A peine partie, déjà remplacée. Tu songes que si tu avais été à sa place, tu aurais été dévastée par son départ. Jamais tu ne serais aller chercher du réconfort dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu t'arrêtes de penser un instant. Tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire puisque tu ne l'aurais jamais trahie. Tu es loyale. Tu l'aimes. Tu ne l'aurais jamais faite souffrir intentionnellement. Vous vous l'étiez promis au début de votre relation. Promis. Promesses. Tu frissonnes de froid malgré que tu as déposé ta veste sur toi. Au fond, tu sais que tu as froid en toi et que rien ne peux te réchauffer.  
C'est faux. A vrai dire, une personne pourrait te réchauffer mais elle est occupée ailleurs. Une fois encore, tu songes au pardon. Comment peux-tu lui pardonner ? Tu voudrais le faire. Tu voudrais y arriver. Mais tu ne sais pas comment. Ni pourquoi, pour quoi. Tu es déjà remplacée, pourquoi pardonner. Quelques larmes viennent glisser le long de tes joues quand tu essaies d'imaginer ta vie sans Maura. Sans son corps tendrement pressé contre le tien. Sans l'odeur de ses cheveux dans tes narines. Sans la saveur de sa peau sur tes lèvres. Sans son rire. Sans son sourire. Sans ses yeux dans lesquels tu te noies. Tu secoues ta tête. Tout cela semble terminé. Ton corps est agité de sanglots que tu ne peux plus contenir. Tu as l'impression que toute ta vie s'effondre. Que tu n'as plus rien. Que tu es seule. Tu n'as nulle part où aller. Ta mère dort et n'entends pas la sonnette. Ton plus jeune frère vit en dehors de la ville avec Lydia, TJ et leur petite fille de presque un an, Marysa. Ton autre frère vient d'emménager avec sa petite amie et ils profitent des quelques jours de congés qu'ils ont pu avoir ensembles pour aller passer quelques jours à la campagne. Tu es seule parce que tout ce que tu avais c'étaient ces cheveux dorés, ces yeux dans lesquels tu te noies et tout vos projets. Tes jambes se resserrent contre ton corps, remontent vers ta poitrine tandis que ton front vient se presser sur tes genoux. Tu es totalement roulée en boule, tes cheveux formant un mélimélo au dessus de cette silhouette difforme que tu formes, presque entièrement recouverte de ta veste. Le siège est mouillé de tes larmes mais tu ne bouges pas. La peine irradie ton corps quand soudain, elle disparu. Tes muscles se relâchent. Ton vœu a été exaucé. Tu t'es soudainement endormie d'un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

_**Puisque personne ne m'a rien dit, j'ai conservé le même principe. Dites-moi toujours ce que vous en pensez, ce qu'i changer/améliorer. J'ai pas l'habitude avec les POV et j'aimerais vraiment m'améliorer.**_

_**Voilà voilà. ( La suite bientôt, promis.)**_


	3. Ma

Le programme est terminé et tu coupes la télévision avant de quitter le canapé dans lequel tu étais confortablement installée. Ton regard se pose sur l'heure, il est tard et tu songes que demain tu pourrais essayer de faire un peu le ménage et cuisiner. Tu souris à l'idée d'aller visiter ta fille. Tes filles. Tu les sais heureuses et tu es heureuse. Tu n'as eu aucun problème à accepter que les deux jeunes femmes se "mettent ensemble" au contraire. Tes enfants sont tous bien installés. Tu es fière d'eux. Fière de ce qu'ils sont devenus. Tu songes que tu as accompli ton rôle de mère. Alors que tu passes à travers le salon, tes yeux se perdent sur la fenêtre donnant sur leur maison. Alors que tu montes à l'étage pour aller te coucher, tu entends une porte se fermer. Tes yeux pétillent. Ta fille vient de rentrer de ses deux jours sous couverture. Tu aimerais aller la voir mais tu sais que ce soir n'est pas ton soir. Que ce soir est leur soir. Parce qu'elles vivent ensemble. Parce qu'elles sont heureuses ensemble. Un sourire naît sur ton visage. Tu espères qu'elles se marieront. Tu te demandes soudain qui demandera l'autre en mariage la première. Tu optes pour Maura. Ta fille n'est pas très à l'aise avec tout cela. Tu espères secrètement qu'elles te laisseront organiser la cérémonie. Promis, tu n'en feras pas des tonnes. Ou peut-être juste un peu... un peu beaucoup. Tu espères aussi qu'elles aient des enfants toutes les deux. Tu rêves d'une maison emplie de cris et de rires d'enfants. Tu es très heureuse avec TJ et Marysa mais tu espères que Jane et Frankie rempliront ta maison d'enfants lors des soupers familiaux. D'un geste, tu éteins la lumière et t'assieds sur ton lit. Il sent bon le propre, comme tu aimes. Tu t'allonges, installes la couverture par-dessus tes épaules. Tu songes que c'est comme ça que tu as toujours voulu que ta vie soit. Malgré tout, tu dois admettre à toi-même que si un homme était près de toi en ce moment, ça serait encore mieux. Le lieutenant Cavanaugh ou peut-être le collègue de Janie, Korsak... Qu'importe. Tout est parfait. Tu songes que tu peux t'endormir heureuse en te disant que tu as réussi tes buts. Des enfants heureux et qui ont une bonne vie. C'est sur ces pensées que tu fermes tes yeux. Tu commences à t'assoupir quand tu entends une voix et une porte qui claque. Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'a dit la voix qui a résonné brièvement puis tu entends la portière d'une auto. Tes sourcils se froncent brièvement. Les coins de tes lèvres remontent doucement. Ta distraite de fille a encore oublié quelque chose dans sa voiture. Ce n'est pas la première fois et tu songes que sans Maura dans sa vie, celle-ci serait bien plus morne et compliquée. Elles se complètent tellement parfaitement. Tu t'endors songeant que tu aimes chacun de tes enfants. Heureuse et fière de ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Tu te réveilles en sursaut. Des hurlements se font entendre au-dehors. Tu reconnais cette voix. C'est celle de la jeune femme qui t'héberge ici. Celle de la femme que ta fille aime de tout son cœur. Celle de la femme qui partage sa vie. Celle de la femme pour qui ta fille donnerait sa propre vie. Celle de la femme que tu considères comme ta propre fille. Tu captes mal les mots. Tu te lèves et t'approches lentement de la fenêtre. Tes yeux captent son corps menu. Ton regard capte son visage empli de larmes. Tes yeux glissent sur la silhouette en face d'elle. Ce n'est pas ta fille. Tu reconnais l'homme qui se tient devant la porte de la maison de tes filles et tu retiens un hoquet de stupeur. Tes oreilles captent les mots hurlés par la jeune femme mais tu ne les comprends pas. Tu ne parviens pas à les comprendre. Peut-être que tu n'en as pas envie . Tu vois l'homme faire un pas. Tu la vois le repousser brutalement. Où est ta fille ? Où est ta fille quand sa compagne a besoin d'elle ? Son flot de paroles ne s'arrête pas. Tes mains se portent à ta bouche, à ton cœur quand tu comprends de quoi il en retourne. Tu allumes la lumière, descends. Te serres un verre d'eau et ton visage se durcit. Ta fille est blessée. Tu le sais. Elle est partie. Tu le sais. Celle avec qui Janie partage sa vie l'a blessée. Tu le sais. Ta fille a mal. Tu le sais. Maura a mal aussi. Ça, tu le sais aussi. Tu te laisses retomber sur une chaise, ta main serre ta poitrine. Fort. Douleur. Tes filles ont mal donc tu as mal. Tu ne veux pas avoir à choisir. Tu les aimes toutes les deux. Tu ne veux pas les voir malheureuses. Tu songes qu'elles ont mis trop de temps à se trouver. Mais tu en veux à la blonde. Parce que tu sais que quelque part, ta fille souffre. Que quelque part, ta fille est seule. Parce que tu la connais. Tu sais qu'elle a fui. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle fait toujours quand elle est trop blessée. Tu sais que depuis la mort d'Hoyt, la blonde était la seule capable de la blesser à ce point. La colère se lit dans ton regard. Tu déposes ton verre, enfile une veste et tu sors. Tu inspires un grand coup et tu te diriges vers la maison de tes filles. Le vent est glacial, sec. Tu rebrousses brusquement chemin et rentres chez toi. Tu dois d'abord te calmer. Si tu y vas maintenant, c'est pour hurler. Au fond, c'est la seule envie, la seule idée qui te vient actuellement à l'esprit. Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de savoir que ce n'est pas la solution. Tu montes à l'étage, dans la salle de bain. Regardes ton reflet dans la glace. Asperges d'eau ton visage. Respires lentement, profondément. Tu te sens déjà plus calme. Bien plus calme. Mais la peine reste là, lancinante. Ta fille souffre. Celle que tu considères comme ta fille souffre. Ta fille est quelque part seule. Ton cœur de mère se tord de douleur. Tu redescends. Bois encore un verre d'eau fraiche. Inspires brièvement, sors. Laisses le vent gifler à nouveau ton visage. Marches jusque chez elles. Tu frappes à la cheveux blonds emmêlés et des yeux rouges viennent t'ouvrir. Un mince sourire vint brièvement éclairer le visage devant toi avant qu'elle ne se rappelle que tu es la mère de celle qu'elle a blessé. Ton visage est dur mais tu lui offres malgré tout un petit sourire. Tu te dis qu'elle semble regretter. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça calme un peu la colère qui a déjà recommencé à bouillir en toi. Elle te laisse entrer. Tu la considères comme ta fille. Tu la vois s'affaler dans le canapé, replier ses jambes contre elle et ton cœur se serre. Tu la considères comme ta fille mais tu sais qu'en ce moment ta fille est seule. Tu demandes où est ta fille. La jeune femme devant toi te répond dans un sanglot qu'elle ne sait pas. Ses yeux se portent sur toi, croisent ton regard avant de se détourner. Tu ne lui demandes pas de te raconter, tu as déjà compris. Tu t'assieds près d'elle, la détailles du regard. Tu la considères comme ta fille. Pourtant, tu ne peux contenir la colère qui monte en toi. Des mots sortent de ta bouche. Ils sont durs. Justes. Vrais. Ses sanglots deviennent plus profonds. Tu sais qu'elle sait que tu as raison. Tu lui fais part de ta colère. De ta peine. De ton incompréhension. Tu lui dis que ces mots, tu les aurais dits à ta fille si elle avait été dans ce cas. Tu ajoutes cependant que ta fille n'aurait jamais fait ça. Parce qu'elle l'aime trop. Bien trop pour la faire souffrir intentionnellement à ce point. Tu la vois se crisper. Tu vois la peine dans ses yeux devenir plus profonde. Tu lui dis que n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse faire souffrir ta fille. La seule réponse que tu obtiens est un hoquet de dégout. Dégout d'elle-même ou de tes mots ? Tu as beau la considérer comme ta fille, ton cœur balance vers ta fille que tu sais quelque part. Seule. Ta colère grossit quand tu songes que la plus blessée de toutes est seule. La jeune femme devant toi semble seule aussi. Seule et désorientée. Mais tu es là. Tu as beau être en colère, tu es et seras toujours là pour elle. Parce que tu la considères comme ta fille. Ton cœur de femme ouverte et compréhensive parle et tu ouvres tes bras. Maura vient s'y réfugier. Tu tentes de la consoler mais ses sanglots ne cessent pas, deviennent plus profonds de minutes en minutes. Ton cœur de mère parle et tu hausses le ton. Ton cœur de mère qui souffre de savoir sa fille seule. Tu hausses le ton et tu lui ordonnes d'arrêter de pleurer. Tu lui ordonnes de faire tout ce qui lui est possible de faire pour rattraper ses erreurs. Elle se recule, hoche la tête. Sèche ses larmes. Te dis qu'elle aime ta fille. Tu la crois. De tout ton cœur de femme. De mère. Tu la crois et c'est ce qui fait que tu ne la hais pas. Tu ne comprends pas mais tu ne la hais pas. Tu la considères comme ta propre fille et tu sais qu'on fait tous des erreurs. Tu es en colère mais tu ne la hais pas. Tu ne sais pas si elle comprend vraiment ça mais tu ne le lui expliques pas. Tu n'y arriverais pas. Ton esprit te souffle qu'il faut un cœur de mère pour comprendre ça. Dans ton cœur, tu as plus de trois enfants. Tu lui proposes du thé. Elle accepte. Tu lui dis que tu vas chercher du thé chez toi parce que celui-là est meilleur et qu'il l'aidera à s'apaiser. Elle hoche la tête légèrement dubitative avant de perdre à nouveau son regard dans le vide. Tu vas rapidement chercher le thé chez toi et tu prends au passage un calmant que tu glisses dans ta poche. Tu passes près d'elle quand tu te rends dans la cuisine. Tu vois son regard désespérément vide. Tu vois le regret dans ses yeux. L'amour. La peine. La honte. L'amour. Tu lui prépares sa tasse et y laisses tomber la moitié du cachet. Tu lui apportes la tasse fumante. Elle te remercie d'une voix faible. Tu lui dis que tu l'aimes autant que ta fille même si tu es en colère. Ses yeux s'arrondissent. Elle ne semble pas comprendre. Tu te dis qu'il faut vraiment avoir un cœur de mère pour percevoir toutes ces nuances. Tu fermes quelques secondes les yeux afin de mettre en place tes idées. Ta voix se fait plus douce. Tu lui expliques que la colère n'empêche pas l'amour. Elle hoche lentement la tête et sirote son thé. Tu n'es pas sûre qu'elle ai bien compris ce que tu as voulu dire. Qu'elle ai perçu l'intensité, la profondeur des sentiments qui accompagnaient ton explication. Quand elle a fini, tu vas rapidement ranger la tasse et la force à aller se coucher. Elle rechigne à te suivre mais finit par accepter de s'allonger. Elle est trop épuisée, trop brisée pour résister longuement à quiconque. Tu lui souhaites une nuit calme et tu sors. Tu sais bien que sa nuit ne sera pas bonne. Que sa nuit ne sera pas calme. Que son cœur ne cessera pas de la tourmenter. Tu restes derrière la porte jusqu'à entendre sa respiration apaisée. Tu sais que le calmant a fait effet et qu'elle dort. Tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Ce que ton cœur de mère t'ordonnait.  
Tu rentres dans la maison d'amis. Chez toi. Tu ôtes ta veste. Tu t'allonges dans ton lit. Mais tu ne dors pas de la nuit. Ton cœur est douloureux. Envoie un flux constant de peine dans tes veines. Tes filles souffrent et tu ne peux rien faire. Ta fille est seule et au comble de la peine et tu ne peux rien faire. Rien faire. Rien.

Le soleil est levé depuis longtemps quand tu sors de chez toi. Tu marches à pas lent vers chez tes filles. Tu supposes que la jeune femme est levée. Tu te doutes qu'elle va tenter de retrouver sa compagne. Ta fille. Et tu vas l'aider. Tu vas _les_ aider. Tu vois la porte s'ouvrir et un visage encadré de cheveux blonds te saluer tristement. Tu t'approches quand soudain tu vois la jeune femme devant toi s'agiter. Sa main passe comme une ombre sur son cœur quand elle court vers la rue. Tu la suis et tu vois la voiture de ta fille. Dans l'ombre de la nuit, aucune de vous ne l'avait vue. Tu songes que ta fille n'était jamais loin. Jamais loin mais seule, terriblement seule. Une évidence qui vient te gifler au visage. Tu réalises qu'elle n'avait définitivement nulle part où aller. Tu te demandes pourquoi elle n'est pas venue chez toi. Tu vois la blonde ouvrir la portière, tomber à genoux. Tu vois son visage s'approcher de celui endormi de ta Janie. Tu vois leurs lèvres se sceller. Tu vois le sourire qui naît sur le visage de ta fille avant de s'effacer quand elle repousse l'autre jeune femme. Tu la vois se redresser, sortir de la voiture. Éviter celle avec qui elle vit. Tu la vois perdue. Elle te voit. Son esprit se concentre sur toi. Tu sembles être la seule lumière dans toute l'ombre qui l'entoure. Elle ne fait plus attention à rien, ses yeux ne te quittent pas. Tu la vois arriver vers toi. Tu vois son visage peiné. Tu vois la douleur dans ses yeux. Tu la sens se réfugier dans tes bras comme quand elle était enfant. Tu vois les larmes rouler sur le visage encadré de blond qui reste immobile près de l'auto. Tu restes immobile. Tu ne sais pas choisir. Tu ne peux pas choisir. Tu ne veux pas choisir. Tu vois la jeune femme refermer la voiture, te faire signe que ça va. Te faire signe de t'occuper dans la jeune femme qui pleure contre ton cœur. Tu l'attires vers chez toi. Elle rentre et tu jettes un dernier regard sur l'autre femme dont les cheveux reflètent le soleil. Elle marche d'un pas lent sans vraiment sembler avoir défini où elle va. Son visage est inondé de larmes. Tu fermes la porte et ton cœur se serre. Tu ne veux pas choisir. Tu veux les voir heureuses. Toutes les deux. Ensemble.

* * *

_**J'espère que c'est toujours "ok" avec cette histoire et cette écriture dont j'apprends à utiliser plus ou moins correctement. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, dites-moi toujours ce que je peux faire pour améliorer ça, je promet que je ferais de mon mieux.**_

_**Nous avons dont ici le point de vue d'Angela. Il n'interviendra pas souvent dans cette fic ( à vrai dire, dans les quelques chapitres que j'ai en tête, je ne vois pas encore de "bons moments" pour entièrement reprendre son point de vue dans un chapitre). Ah, et les prochains chapitres sont musicaux. Tous. Ce qui est un second défi :)**_


	4. Impossible

**I remember years ago/**_**Je me souviens il y a quelques années**_**  
Someone told me I should take/ **_**Quelqu'un m'a dit que je devrais faire**_**  
Caution when it comes to love/ **_**Attention quand il s'agit d'amour**_**  
I did, I did .../ **_**Je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait**_** ...**

Tu somnoles. Ça fait déjà quelques instants que tu as quitté le monde des rêves mais tu es bien comme ça. Tu as le sentiment d'avoir mal dormis. Des vestiges de cauchemars dansent et tourbillonnent dans ta tête. Tu te demandes comment cela se fait que tu sembles avoir si mal dormis. Ton esprit est encore embrouillé par la fatigue. Réfléchir t'est difficile. Tu es encore un peu endormie. Depuis que Maura partage ton lit, tu n'as que rarement fait de mauvais rêves. Sa présence seule suffit à t'apaiser. Depuis que son corps se love contre le tien pour dormir, jamais plus ton sommeil ne fut interrompus par tes anciens mauvais rêves qui te poursuivaient inlassablement. Pourtant, tu es certaine que cette nuit en fut peuplée. Par ailleurs, où est son corps tiède qui d'habitude est contre le tien ? Tu sens les rayons du soleil contre tes paupières mais tu n'as pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Tu es bien comme ça. Tu savoures les dernières minutes de sommeil qu'il te reste. Tu savoures ton esprit embrumé qui t'empêche de réfléchir à quelque chose. Quel est ce quelque chose ? Tu ne parviens pas à t'en souvenir. Aucune importance. Où est Maura ? Tu sens des lèvres contre les tiennes. Tu les reconnais. Cette douceur. Ce sont les siennes. Elle est là. Tu l'aimes. Un sourire naît sur ton visage quand tu rends le baiser qui t'es offert. Quand tu caresses de tes lèvres la douceur des siennes. Tu sens que la pression sur celles-ci n'est pas habituelle. Elle ne t'a embrassé qu'à de rares occasions de cette manière. Quand quelque chose de grave se passait. Tu sens la tension dans le baiser qu'elle t'offre. Une pointe d'inquiétude vient te titiller. Quelque chose ne va pas. Tu t'éveilles complètement. Tu sens le siège inconfortable sous toi. Tu te souviens. Tu la repousses et te relèves. Tu ne peux empêcher la haine de venir envahir tes yeux. Tu lui lances un regard de peine. D'haine. D'amour. Tu vois les larmes naître dans ses yeux. Elle fait un pas vers toi alors que tu sors de la voiture. Tu recules. Tu ne la laisses pas te toucher. Des larmes naissent elles aussi dans tes yeux. Elle te murmure un pardon. Elle te murmure qu'elle t'aime. Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas. Tu n'y arrives pas.

**And you were strong and I was not/ **_**Et tu étais forte et je ne l'étais pas**_**  
My illusion, my mistakes**_**/ Mes illusions, mes erreurs**_**  
I was careless, I forgot**_**/ J'étais négligente, j'ai oublié**_**  
I did/ **_**Je l'ai fait.**_

Tu l'évites. C'est la seule chose qui te vient à l'esprit. La seule chose que tu as à faire. Ta seule issue. Ton sang pulse à tes tempes. Le brouhaha incessant des battements effrénés de ton cœur a remplacé les bruits environnants. Tu tournes sur toi-même. Tu cherches. Une issue. Une échappatoire. N'importe quoi. Un espoir. Une issue. Tu es perdue, tu ne sais pas où aller. Du coin de l'œil, tu vois ta mère non loin qui vous regarde. Tu marches vers elle. Tu oublies tout le reste. Tes pas s'accélèrent. Tu ne vois plus qu'elle. Tu cours presque. Elle ouvre ses bras et tu t'y réfugies comme quand tu étais enfant. Tu entends les battements de son cœur contre ton oreille. Tu sens sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser. Tu écoutes. Tu retiens tes larmes. Tu ne peux pas. Tu pleures. Trop. C'est trop. Trop de peine. Trop de haine. Trop de regrets. Trop de haine. Les bras de ta mère raffermissent leurs prises sur toi. Tu sens les douces caresses dans ton dos. Tu sens son souffle dans tes cheveux. Tu la serres plus fort contre toi. Tu as besoin de chaleur. D'amour. Tu lui murmures que tu as mal. Tu entends son cœur rater un battement. Son souffle se stopper brièvement. Tu t'en veux de lui imposer ça. Tu aimerais pouvoir t'en sortir seule. Tu n'y arrives pas. Trop. Elle passe ses doigts dans tes boucles et tu sens son souffle quitter tes cheveux, ta nuque. Elle a relevé la tête, tu le sais. Tu sens l'indécision dans son corps. Tu ne lui en veux pas. Tu sais ce qu'elle ressent. Le dilemme qui se pose à elle. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle aie à choisir. Tu ne veux pas lui imposer ça mais tu as mal. Rien ne compte plus vraiment pour toi si ce n'est ton cœur qui se tord de douleur dans ta poitrine. Tu souffres et tu as besoin d'elle. Tu la sens t'attirer vers chez elle. Tu te laisses faire, tu la laisses te guider. Tu la laisses prendre les rênes. Tu te décharges sur elle. Tu abandonnes. Tu n'as plus la force. Elle te pousse gentiment à l'intérieur, tu vas t'asseoir sur le divan. Elle reste à la porte, le regard porté au dehors. Tu la regardes hésiter une seconde. Tu sais qui elle regarde. Tu sais ce qu'elle pense. Tu ne lui en veux pas, tu comprends. Tu l'aimes aussi.

**Tell them all I know now / **_**Dis leur tout ce que je sais maintenant**_**  
Shout it from the roof tops / Crie le sur tous les toits Write it on the sky line / **_**Écris le dans l'horizon**_**  
All we had is gone now / **_**Tout ce que nous avions est parti maintenant**_

Elle reste quelques instants à la porte, hésitante. Tu attends, patiemment. Ton cœur saigne mais tu connais le dilemme de ta mère. Tu le comprends. Au fond de toi, malgré toute cette haine qui brûle, tu la remercies de vérifier que celle que tu aimes va bien. Parce que c'est tout ce qui comptait à tes yeux. Tout ce qui compte à tes yeux. Maura. Tu espères qu'elle continuera de le faire quand tu seras partie. Partie. Partie... C'est la première fois que l'idée vient concrètement envahir ton esprit. Tu restes hébétée un moment si bien que tu ne te rends même pas compte que ta mère a désormais fermé la porte. Partir. Après tout, que pourrais-tu faire d'autre ? Elle vient près de toi et te fait signe de t'installer dans ses bras. Tu redeviens l'enfant que tu étais et tu te laisses aller contre ta mère. Vous restez dans le silence. Les mots refusent de quitter tes lèvres. Pas maintenant. Tu es muette. Tu es aveugle. Tu n'es plus rien. Elle était tes yeux. Elle était ta bouche. Tu n'es plus rien. Partir. L'idée te taraude encore. Où aller ? Pourquoi ? Pour quoi ? Où aller ? Rester ici ? Partir loin ? Tout quitter ? Tu ne sais pas. Tu as l'impression que tu n'as plus rien. Ce n'est pas une impression. Tu n'as plus rien. Elle était tout. _Vous_ étiez tout. Tu te demandes ce qu'elle pense en ce moment. Ce qu'elle ressent. A-t-elle mal ? Souffre-t-elle comme toi tu souffres ? Tu présumes que ça ne lui fait rien. Ou presque. Après tout, c'est de sa faute. Haine. C'est elle qui t'a trahis. C'est elle qui fait que tu es en train d'enfouir ton visage dans le creux de la nuque de ta mère. Que tu t'y caches pour laisser tes larmes y couler. Ta peine. Tes regrets. Parce qu'au fond, tu sais que c'est toi la responsable de tout cela.

**Tell them I was happy/ **_**Dis leur que j'étais heureuse**_**  
And my heart is broken/ **_**Et que mon cœur est brisé**_**  
All my scars are open/ **_**Que toutes mes cicatrices sont ouvertes**_**  
Tell them what I hoped would be/ **_**Dis leur que ce que j'espérais était**_**  
Impossible, impossible /**_**Impossible, impossible**_

Tu laisses ta tête retomber, glisser le long de son bras. Elle te retient, t'attire contre sa poitrine. Tu fermes les yeux. Te concentres sur ce que tu entends. Les pulsations de son cœur t'apaisent. Ta respiration et les battements de ton propre cœur se calment. Un peu. Pour la première fois depuis la veille, des mots acceptent de franchir la frontière de tes lèvres. Ils sont faibles, rauques. Empreints d'incompréhension. Empreints de colère. Empreints de douleurs. Ils viennent se mêler aux larmes qui roulent doucement le long de tes joues. Viennent glisser sur la blouse de ta mère. Elle t'écoute. Ne t'interromps pas. Tu lui dis que tu ne comprends pas. Que tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fait de mal. Que tu as fais ton possible. Que tu regrettes. Que tu aurais du faire mieux. Qu'au fond, tout est de ta faute. Que la blonde est tout ce que tu avais. Tout ce que tu as. Que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir su la combler. Que tu l'aimes. Que tu l'aimes. Un silence s'installe entre vous. Tu murmures faiblement que tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Que malgré l'amour que tu as pour elle qui te consume, tu lui en veux. Terriblement. Mais que tu l'aimes. Terriblement. Que tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu la sens se tendre sous toi. Elle place ses mains sur ton visage. Le relève devant elle. Plonge son regard dans le tien. Elle te suggère le pardon. Tu restes un instant sans rien dire. Tu sembles sonnée. Tu ne sais pas précisément ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Un espèce de déclic. Tu perds le contrôle de toi-même. Ton visage se ferme, tu recules. Tu sens ta haine brûler. Croître en toi. Non. Tu ne vas pas pardonner. Te consumer. Tu ne **peux** pas pardonner. Tu lui as donné tout ce que tu avais. Tu as fait ton possible pour la rendre heureuse. Elle aurait du te parler. Jamais tu n'aurais fait ça à sa place. Tu n'a pas envie de la pardonner. Plus envie. Ta mère ne comprends pas et tu te relèves. Ta colère émane de toi. T'entoure dans une bulle. Un bulle isolante. Protectrice. Blessante. A nouveau, tu sembles avoir perdu la vie. Tu n'as plus qu'un but. Une issue. Une solution. Tu sors en trombe de la maison.

**Falling out of love is hard/ **_**Cesser d'aimer est dur**_**  
Falling for betrayal is worst**_**/ Cesser d'aimer pour cause de trahison est pire**_**  
Broken trust and broken hearts/ **_**Confiance trahie et cœur brisé**_**  
I know, I know .../ **_**Je sais, je sais...**_

**Thinking all you need is there/ **_**Penser que tout ce dont tu as besoin est là**_**  
Building faith on love and words/ **_**Fonder sa confiance sur l'amour et les mots**_**  
Empty promises will wear/ **_**Les promesses creuses s'effaceront**_**  
I know, I know .../ **_**Je sais, je sais...**_

Le soleil a déjà dépassé le zénith. Tu t'arrêtes un instant pour réfléchir. Combien de temps est donc déjà passé ? Tu te laisses un instant tomber dans l'herbe. Tu as besoin d'un peu de temps. Pas beaucoup. Juste quelques minutes. De quoi rassembler le peu de courage, le peu de forces qu'il te reste. La porte de la maison d'ami qui s'ouvre agit comme un réveil. Tu te redresses brusquement. Personne ne te stoppera. C'est la seule chose à faire. La seule chose que **tu** as à faire. Tu marches d'un pas vif jusqu'à la maison. Hésites un moment. Des pas dans ton dos te font prendre ta décision. Personne ne te stoppera. Il n'y a rien à faire. Hormis les gestes que tu vas consciencieusement exécuter maintenant. Tu prends tes clefs. Te répètes mentalement ce que tu as à faire. Ouvres la porte. Tu la vois installée sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains. Elle se redresse quand tu entres. Un lueur d'espoir passe dans son regard alors qu'elle se relève. Alors qu'elle marches vers toi. Mais tu l'évites, tu ne veux pas qu'elle te touche. Tu continue d'avancer. Elle n'existe pas. Tu ne la vois pas. Tu ne la vois pas. Tu ne la vois pas. Tu te répètes cette phrase indéfiniment jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes votre chambre. _Sa_ chambre. Elle te court après dans la maison. T'attrapes le bras mais tu la repousses. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle te touche. Ta haine brûle sous ta peau. Ta peine broie ton cœur. Tes regrets hantent tes pensées. Tu prends ton sac de sport qui traînes non loin de **son **lit et y place méli-mélo quelques vêtements. Tu te dis que tu reviendras plus tard pour le reste. Tu ne te sens pas la force de rester plus longtemps. Tu ne veux pas céder. Tu as trop mal pour rester. Pour la voir. Tu prends aussi deux-trois choses auxquelles tu tiens particulièrement que tu places dans le sac. Elle comprends ce que tu fais et ses bras entourent ta taille, te tournent vers elle. Ils brûlent ta peau. Te brûle à l'intérieur de toi. Envoient des décharges électriques dans tout ton corps. Tu te défais brutalement, la pousse contre le mur alors que tes yeux la fixent, chargés de haine et de peine. Elle a un léger mouvement de peur et de défense quand elle heurte doucement le mur de son dos. Tu fronces durement les sourcils. A quoi pense-t-elle ? Toi, la frapper ? Tu ne lui ferais jamais de mal, elle devrait le savoir. Malgré tout ce qu'elle t'a fait. Te fait. Jamais tu ne lui feras intentionnellement mal. Jamais. Parce que tu l'aimes, toi. Ta main reste sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger alors que tu lui hurles ta haine. C'est plus fort que toi, les mots quittent ton corps sans que tu ne puisses vraiment les contrôler. Tu n'es même pas certaine d'être compréhensible. Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça. Jamais. Tu l'aimes. Tu la relâches et t'écartes. Elle a un hoquet. Elle te dit qu'elle t'aime aussi. Qu'elle est désolée. Qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Qu'elle regrettes tellement. Qu'elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. Qu'elle regrette. Qu'elle t'aime. Tu ne l'écoutes pas et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir tu es déjà dehors. Avant de sortir, tu jettes les clefs de la maison sur la table. Ce ne sont plus tes clefs. Tu montes dans ta voiture et met le contact. Alors que tu démarres, tu la vois devant ta voiture, les mains ouvertes. Elle est dans ton chemin. T'empêches d'avancer. Tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Tu ne peux pas. Mais elle te bloque le chemin. Mais elle te bloque ta sortie. Mais elle te bloque ton issue. Ton échappatoire. Tu sors de la voiture, les yeux brûlants. Elle s'approche de toi, toujours cette once d'espoir dans le regard. Tu lui attrapes le poignet, l'attires brutalement vers toi et tu l'amènes chez elle.

**And now when all is gone **_**/ Et maintenant, quand tout est terminé**_**  
There is nothing to say/ **_**Il n'y a rien à dire.**_

* * *

_**La musique est "Impossible" de James Arthur.  
Je m'excuse pour les longueurs d'attentes pour les updates. Je ne vous oublie pas mais j'ai de grosses semaines.  
Je poste dès que je peux.  
En espérant que cela vous plait toujours.  
**_


	5. Under

**I die everytime you walk away/**_**Je meurs à chaque fois que tu pars  
**_**Don't leave me alone with me/**_**Ne me laisse pas seule avec moi-même**_

Tu sors de chez vous. Il est encore tôt, il fait frais. Tu as besoin d'air. Tu as besoin de respirer. Tu étouffes à l'intérieur. Quand tu ouvres ta porte, tu vois Angela sur le palier de la maison d 'ami. Tu lui souris mais une forme habituelle attire ton regard. Une voiture à l'arrêt. Pas n'importe quelle voiture. Sa voiture. Garée dans la rue au lieu que dans votre allée.

Tu ne peux pas empêcher tes jambes de courir. Tu ne peux pas les empêcher de te porter le plus vite possible près d'elle. Ton regard la trouve à travers la vitre, roulée en boule sur la banquette arrière. Tes doigts glissent sur la poignée. Elle n'est pas verrouillée. Tu ouvres la portière. Elle frémit mais ne s'éveille pas. Ses jambes sont repliées contre sa poitrine et ses doigts sont crispés sur sa veste. Ton cœur s'effrite dans ta poitrine. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, tes mains frôlent son visage, tes lèvres viennent rejoindre les siennes. Rien ne te guide plus si ce n'est que ton cœur qui pulse dans ta poitrine. Comme un damné. Elle te rends ton baiser, tu la sens sourire contre tes lèvres. Un instant, tu penses que tout va s'arranger, que vous allez pouvoir trouver le moyen d'avancer. Ensembles.

Tu la sens se crisper et soudain, ses mains sont sur tes épaules, te repoussent brusquement. Tu te recules, captes son regard. Peine et haine. Haine et peine. Tu frémis et les larmes perlent à tes joues. Tu la vois perdue. Tu te perds avec elle. Sans elle, il n'y a rien. Que le néant. Tu tentes encore un pas vers elle. Une approche. Un espoir.

Mais elle te brise. Elle recule et te brise. Comme la neige qui s'effrite sous les doigts parcourus de chaleurs. Comme la glace qui fond lentement au Soleil. Tu vois son regard se fixer. Tu le suis du tien. Et là, tu vois Angela. Qui la regarde. Qui l'accueille dans ses bras. Tu la vois redevenir une enfant et tu te demandes si ton cœur peut se briser un peu plus. Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Qu'un cœur ne se brise pas. Et pourtant. Pourtant...  
Tu vois sa mère te regarder. Tu te souviens de ses paroles. _**- Répare ça.**_ C'est tout ce dont tu rêves. Réparer. Rattraper. Ton passé. Tes erreurs. Le temps. Mais tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas. Elle te hait.

Et tu te hait un peu plus au fur et à mesure que tu la vois s'effondrer dans les bras de celle qui lui a mit le jour. Ta main se porte à ton cœur. Tu jurerais qu'il ne bat plus. Tu jurerais que tu ne respires plus. La douleur irradie dans ton corps alors que tu lis l'interrogation dans deux yeux empreints d'incertitudes. Tu hoches doucement la tête. _Elle_ a plus besoin de sa mère que toi. _Elle_ vient de passer la nuit seule. Complètement seule et perdue. Par **ta** faute. Tu les vois doucement s'écarter, prendre le chemin de la maison d'amis. Tu vois celle que tu aimes entièrement se décharger sur l'ainée. Tu ne l'a que rarement vue faire ça et habituellement, c'était sur _toi_ qu'elle le faisait parce que vous vous complétiez parfaitement. Parce que vous étiez toujours là l'une pour l'autre. Parce que vous vous aimiez. Parce que vous n'étiez qu'_une_.Il n'y a plus de _vous_ maintenant. Juste un tu. Seul. Toi.

Tu vois Angela te regarder une dernière fois par la porte entrouverte. Ton visage est à présent inondé de larmes. Malgré tout, tu utilises le peu de forces qu'il te reste pour lui faire un signe. Qu'elle s'occupe de la jeune femme qui l'attends. Qu'elle prenne soin d'elle. C'est ce qu'elle mérite après tout ce que _tu_ lui as fais. Tu tournes les talons et commences à marcher, sans vraiment réfléchir où tu vas. Ce que tu fais. Dans ton dos, tu entends la porte claquer. Sans elle, il n'y a rien. Que le néant.

**See, I'm afraid /**_**Tu vois, j'ai peur**_**  
Of the darkness and my demons /**_**De l'obscurité, de mes démons**_**  
And the voices, say nothing's gonna be okay/ **_**Et les voix, qui me disent que rien ne se passera bien.**_

Ton regard est perdu dans le vide. Tu ne vois rien. Tu n'entends rien. Tu ne sens rien. Tu te contentes de marcher. Sans savoir où tu vas. Est-ce vraiment important ? Tu es perdue. Elle était ton repère. Elle était ton point d'ancrage. Ta lumière. Sans elle, tu retournes dans l'obscurité dans laquelle tu étais. Dans toutes ces ombres dans lesquelles tu vivais avant de la connaitre.

Cela ne te dérangeait pas. Tu vivais très bien seule. Te sentais heureuse et en sécurité ainsi. Mais maintenant que tu l'as rencontrée. Que tu as gouté à cette joie immense d'être avec quelqu'un qui te comprends sans mots. Qui t'a montré tant et tant de choses. Maintenant que tu as gouté à tout ça, son absence t'es insupportable. Son rire, sa voix, son odeur, sa peau.

Plus rien ne compte. Ton regard est perdu dans le vide. Tu te contentes de marcher. Tu ne vois rien. Tu n'entends rien. Tu ne sens rien. Non. Tu mens. Tu sens quelque chose. Tu sens cette peine qui file encore et encore à travers ton corps. Se diffuse dans tes veines. Atteint ton cœur. L'enserre. Le brise. Te tue.  
Tout est de ta faute. Tout est de ta faute. Tout est de ta faute. Si il savait comme tu regrettes. Si _elle_ savait comme tu regrettes. Tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes et tu ne comprends pas. Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? Tes propres pensées t'effraient. Tu es terrorisée. Pétrifiée à l'idée qu'elle te déteste pour toujours. Tu la comprendrais. Tu ne lui en voudrais même pas. Tu n'en as pas le _droit_. Mais tu ne sais pas si tu pourrais le supporter. Si tu pourrais vivre avec ça. Vivre sans elle.

Vivre sans ce _vous_.

**I feel it in my heart, soul, mind that I'm losing/**_**Je le sens dans mon cœur, dans mon âme, dans mon esprit que je perds**_**  
You, me, you're abusing/**_**Toi, moi, tu insultes**_**  
Every reason I have left to live./**_**Toutes les raisons de vivre qu'il me reste**_

Tu secoues ta tête. Reprends conscience avec la réalité. Tournes sur toi-même. Te resitues. Tu es loin et à la fois proche. Tu ne sais pas si tu as envie de rentrer ou non. Pour faire quoi ? Tu ne sais pas si tu as envie d'encore marcher ou non. Pour faire quoi ? Le vent souffle dans tes cheveux. Tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas pris la peine de les coiffer. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Rien n'a de l'importance. Plus rien ne compte. Tu décides de rentrer chez vous. Parce que ce sera toujours chez _vous_. Tu l'aimes.

Tu erres dans la maison. Dans votre maison. Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu y fais. Soudain, tu es dans la chambre. Dans votre chambre. Là où vous vous êtes connues. Là où vous vous êtes aimées. Là où tu l'as trahie. Tu as changé les draps. Tu ne pouvais y dormir. Maintenant les draps sentent le propre. Ils n'ont même plus son odeur. L'odeur de celle que tu aimes. L'odeur de Jane.

Tes mains ouvrent la penderie, attrapent un de ses t-shirts, le porte à ton visage. Il sent le propre et elle. Tu t'y noies. Laisse les sentiments t'envahir. Son parfum se répands sur ton visage alors que tu te laisses tomber sur ton lit. Votre lit. Tu serres le vêtement plus contre toi. Son odeur est tout autour de toi. La chaleur qui s'en dégage t'envahis. Elle est là. Tu sens ses mains courir dans tes cheveux, caresser ta nuque, tes joues. Tu sens ses lèvres se poser sur ton front. Son souffle sur ton visage. Elle est là. Tu as envie de l'embrasser.

Tu ouvres les yeux. Tu ouvres les yeux mais il n'y a rien. Il n'y a personne. Juste toi et tes regrets. Tes regrets et toi.  
Tu te recroquevilles un peu plus sur toi même. Tu es un nouveau-né. Tu es fragile et tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi. Tu as un lourd passé, de lourds reproches qui pèsent de tout leur poids sur ton corps menu. Tu as besoin de celle qui t'a donné la vie. Tu es un nouveau-né et tu es mourant parce que ta mère s'en est allée.

Inspirant profondément, tu ravales tes larmes. Abandonne le t-shirt sur les draps désormais froissés et mouillés de larmes amères. Abandonne la chambre et ses sentiments trop douloureux. Tu redescends. Jette un œil dehors. Sa voiture est toujours là. Elle est toujours là. Tu te demandes à quoi elle pense en ce moment. Tu t'en veux tellement. Tellement. Tellement. Le peu de forces que tu avais su récolter t'abandonne à nouveau et tu te laisses tomber sur le canapé. Enfouit ton visage dans tes mains et laisse à nouveau les larmes glisser le long de tes joues.

Tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu es restée ainsi. Tu sais juste que lorsque tu entends la porte s'ouvrir, un flot d'espoir se répands dans tes veines et instantanément tu redresses la tête. Elle est là, dans l'entrée. Le flot d'espoir atteint ton cœur, ton esprit. Tu vas pouvoir réparer tes erreurs. Tu vas pouvoir tout réparer. Tout réparer. Tout. Mais elle ne t'accorde qu'un regard. Un seul. Tu te redresses, t'approches d'elle, tout tes espoirs irradiant dans ton corps. Mais elle t'évite et ils meurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient nés. Tu tentes de la toucher une fois encore mais elle se dérobe sous tes doigts. D'un pas vif, elle se dirige vers l'escalier. Commence à monter les marches sans un regard pour toi. Tu comprends. Tu lui cours après.

**Don't say it's over/**_**Ne dis pas que c'est fini**_**  
'Cause that would send me under/**_**Parce-que cela me ferait tomber bas**_**  
Underneath the ground/T**_**omber plus bas que terre**_**  
Don't say those words/**_**Ne prononce pas ces mots**_**  
I wanna live but your words can murder /**_**Je veux vivre mais tes mots peuvent me tuer**_

Avant qu'elle n'entre dans la chambre, tu lui attrapes le bras. Mais ta prise est douce. Trop douce et elle s'échappe. Elle a toujours été libre et le sera toujours. Tu vois son regard se poser sur votre lit et tu sais qu'elle sait. Ce que tu y a fais avant aujourd'hui et ce que tu y faisais quelques heures plus tôt. Tu sais qu'elle voit les larmes qui sont venues s'y écraser.

Elle attrape son sac de sport et commence à y mettre méli-mélo certaines de ses affaires. Tu es figée. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Ton corps refuse de bouger. Tu as envie de hurler mais rien ne sort de ta bouche. Rien ne quitte tes lèvres. Un déclic se fait en toi. Tes muscles ne t'obéissent pas. Ton corps ne t'obéit pas. Ton esprit ne t'obéit pas. Tes bras son autour de sa taille. L'empêchant de bouger. La tenant contre toi. Tu la tournes pour qu'elle te face face. Tu veux qu'elle te regarde dans les yeux. Qu'elle y voie ce qu'il y a avoir. Ce que tu ne peux pas expliquer avec des mots. _Je t'aime._ Elle se défait de ton emprise. Te repousse contre le mur. Ses yeux sont chargés de haine. De peine. Oh comme tu mérites ce regard.

Ton bras bouge légèrement en un réflexe instinctif et tu vois son visage se durcir un peu plus. Comme si c'était possible. Sa bouche s'ouvre. Une cascade de mot en sort. Prennent possession de tes oreilles. De ton esprit. Tu aimerais ne pas l'entendre. Ne pas entendre cette vérité qu'elle te dit. La seule chose que tu entends c'est toute la haine, toute la douleur qui l'habite. Tout est de ta faute. _Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._ Tu aimerais ne plus l'entendre mais sa main est sur ton torse et t'empêche de fuir. C'est tout ce que tu mérites. Après tout, tu es celle qui la fait souffrir comme ça. Subitement, elle s'écarte et un hoquet chargé de sanglots vient secouer ton corps. _Je t'aime_.

Tu t'excuses. Lui dis que tu l'aime. Que tu regrettes. Que tu l'aimes. _Je t'aime. _Encore et encore mais c'est comme si elle ne t'entendait pas. Elle prends son sac et dans un souffle est hors de la pièce. Tu met un peu de temps pour te reprendre et entends ses clefs s'écraser sur la table. Dans l'allée, tu cours. Tu ne la laisseras pas partir. Pas une seconde fois. Tu te places devant sa voiture. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Elle ne peut pas partir. Elle ne peut pas.  
Elle sort de la voiture, t'attrapes brusquement et t'amènes à l'intérieur.

**Lost trust, 21 grams of soul/_J'ai perdu confiance, 21 grammes d'âme_**  
**All the sanity I've ever owned… gone/_Toute la santé mentale que j'ai jamais eu... volatilisée_**  
**But I'm still breathing/_Mais je respire toujours_**

Son regard est sur toi. Elle te fixe. Sa colère et sa tristesse émane d'elle. Tu trembles. Tu sais qu'elle te donne une chance. Un mince chance. Elle t'écoutera. Pour quelques instants. Une mince chance.

Tu sais que tu devrais ouvrir ta bouche. Laisser tout les mots qui se pressent à tes lèvres se libérer. L'envelopper. Lui faire comprendre ô combien tu es désolée. O combien tu regrettes. O combien tu l'aimes. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire. Des mots. Juste des mots. Ça ne vaut rien. Des paroles. Du vent. Un souffle. Tu ne contrôles pas ton esprit. Tu ne contrôles pas ton corps. Tu ne te contrôles pas. Tes mains se posent sur ses avant-bras. Ses yeux sombres t'avertissent. Tu t'en fiches, tu as déjà tout perdu sans elle. Tu ne contrôles rien. Tu l'attires contre toi. Tu la sens se tendre. Vois sa bouche s'entrouvrir pour protester. Tes lèvres sont sur les siennes dans un soupir. En un clignement de paupière.

Elle reste figée. Ton cœur se brise, tout est perdu. Elle ne t'aime plus. Mais tu insuffles malgré tout par vos lèvres scellées tout ce que tu ressens pour elle. _Je t'aime._ Alors que tu t'apprêtes à reculer, elle te réponds. Ses mains viennent courir dans tes cheveux dorés. T'attirent contre elle. Votre baiser se fait plus passionné. Avide. Tes mains courent sur sa taille, l'enserrent. La proximité de son corps te réchauffe. Elle recule jusqu'à heurter le mur de son dos et tu prends ses mains des tiennes. Les serrent fort. Tu ne veux pas la laisser. Tu ne veux pas l'abandonner. Tu ne veux pas la voir partir. Tu l'aimes. Un flux de chaleur passent sur vos peaux. Un pointe de glace vient se ficher dans ton cœur. Tu sais que sa jumelle est dans son cœur à _elle_. Des larmes salées viennent caresser tes lèvres. Le manque d'air se fait sentir. Mais tu ne veux pas que cela se termine. Tu ne veux pas que vous vous sépariez encore. Tu veux juste la sentir près de toi. Il te faut respirer. Ou sinon tu mourras. Mourir avec elle. Mourir par elle. Mourir en elle. Tu songes que cela serait une belle mort.

Tu recules et inspires profondément mais tu laisses ton corps près du sien. Tes bras autour de sa taille. Elle se laisse brutalement glisser au sol. Son visage est désormais inondé de larmes. Tu t'agenouilles devant elle. Parsèmes son visage de baisers. Laisse enfin les mots quitter tes lèvres.

_Je t'aime._

Elle ne réagit pas. Elle ne cesse pas de pleurer. Ne te repousses pas. Elle est comme une poupée brisée.

_Brisée._

Et tu es celle qui l'a projetée au sol.

* * *

_**Selon certaines théories, l'âme pèserait 21grammes.  
"Under - Alex Hepburn"**_

_**Non je n'ai pas oublié.**_  
_**Le prochain chapitre de Purple est pour bientot.**_


	6. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour/ Bonsoir,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, j'en suis désolée.  
Je prends "une pause" pour le moment. Je n'aime plus du tout ce que j'écris, et j'en suis encore plus désolée.  
Je ne vous abandonne pas, je reviendrais, je prends juste une pause dans mes publications.  
Quand je commencerai à écrire un minimum correctement, je reposterai à nouveau.

Je suis sincèrement désolée.


End file.
